joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
King (Infinitely Double Downplayed)
Overview King is an S-Class Rank 7 Professional Hero for the megacorporation of greedy people called the "Hero's Association" Composed of heroes but definitely created by villains. King is known as the "Strongest Man on the Multiverse" publicly. King is one of the only people who was able to defeat Saitama flawlessly, (Stated by ONE, creator of OPM) Powers & Abilities Tier: Ineffable Name: King, The Strongest Man Origin: OPM Age: 29 Classification: The Strongest Man Powers & Abilities: Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Fear Induscement (Was able to disintegrate a Tier 1-A character by just crossing his arms and his King Engine wasnt even revved up.), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Power Breaking (Has been stated multiple times that the manipulation of Spacetime does not affect him nor does any power in any instance), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Defense (Any thing that tries to cross his path will die instantly without him even doing anything, A Tier 3-A character was obliterated into nonexistence when the character was just 200 Billion Lightyears away from him'), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly '''''Absolute Attack (His King Engine when revved up can cause an inevitable seizure to any opponent on a range beyond infinity, and this is him casually without doing anything else.), Limited Space-time Manipulation '(His normal punches were far more powerful than the Big-Bang as stated by ONE), '''Power Nullification '(This just happens instantly and has a more drastic effect when his King Engine is revved up, it dosent matter if your power cannot be nullified or you can counterattack the nullification, it will just happen and instantaneously.), 'Zero-Shotting '(Capable of not doing anything and still defeat his opponent without doing anything. '''Indomitable Will, Immune to NLF, Immune to PIS, Immune to Omnipotence, Immune to Powers Beyond Omnipotence and such Attack Potency: Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Attack Potency '(He dosent even attack yet his Opponents just die instantaneously.) 'Speed: Was said to be Ineffably Beyond Immeasurable 'but in reality King surpasses the concept of Speed itself and becomes '''Ineffably Beyond True Instant ' '''Lifting Strength: Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Lifting Strength 'this is due to the fact he dosent need to lift objects as his King Engine also affects inanimate or non-sentient beings. 'Striking Strength: Same as AP Durability: Ineffably Irrelevant, no one can come close to him due to his King-Engine Stamina: Ineffably Irrelevant Range: '''Range does not apply to King Engine, it just happens no matter where you are or when you are. '''Standard Equipment: Glasses and Video Games Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Ineffably Irrelevant Notable Attacks & Techniques: Inferno State (地獄の宇宙 , Jigoku no uchū) - ''The Inferno State is a subpower of the King Engine. Everything that has a power that is claimed to be much more powerful than King will be negated and will always be weaker than King. Any claims to be the source of all power will be downrighted rejected to the point you being a being of power and a power source is such a lie you would look like you made up everything up including your very existence. It makes things like TXAEDO and its other variants and subvariants look like mere specks to King's True Power. '''Cog Binder' - (歯車バイダ Haguruma-baida) - A Subpower of the King Engine, makes all the powers of every Mechanical, Sub-Mechanical, Half-Mechanical characters and beings like Robots, androids and the latter to be completely powerless, Works effectively for abominations like Yxz. It Always works, no statement can overule this due to being a subpower of King Engine King Engine (キングエンジン, Kingu Enjin) - King Engine is one of the most powerful attacks every conceived by anyone and everyone. The Opponent is enveloped by immeasurable fear even the ones that cannot be scared, all of the abilities of the opponent will be nothing but just a waste of time even if you try so hard to attempt to attack. The Range of King Engine is practically immeasurable but ultimately irrelevant as it will affect everyone and anyone even across multiple Omega Omnispheres and such. You will also be obliterated into Super-Nonexistence if you hear the King Engine and See King. Due to King Engine's very passive state, it is completely unnegatable and irremovable that even stating that it can be do this and that would ultimately reflect the statement back to the opponent's powers instead, nullifying said powers by their own words. All other attacks here are also the Subpower of King Engine as well. Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon (煉獄無双爆熱波動砲, Rengoku Musō Bakunetsu Hadō-hō) - Truly the most powerful attack. It is true Instant and can obliterate entire Omniverses and Multi-Omniverses. It has no Charging Time but can be done by just thinking about it. King uses this constantly to scare his opponents and by just saying the first word, all opponents no matter how powerful would surrender instantly as the immeasurable fear is too heavy to handle for them. Ultra Spiral Incinerate (超螺旋焼却砲, Chō Rasen Shōkyaku-hō) - An ability adapted by King from one of his disciples, Genos. This is a much more powered up version of the original version and can obliterate entire Omniverses as well and can Home to the opponents, you cannot see it coming as it will also happen instantly. Machine Gun Blow (マシンガンブロー, Mashingan Burō) - An ability created by King to settle Fist-fights quickly, particularly damages a huge portion of the Omniverse as his fists are capable of being more powerful than the big bang Jet Drive Arrow (ジェットドライブアロー, Jetto Doraibu Arō) - A Kick able to split blackholes which is physically impossible, Used against Elder God Demonbane x100 without his King Engine. Elder God Demonbane was instantly sucked into a dimension of infinite energy, ultimately being destroyed after a few seconds. Heart-Blast Release Fist (爆心解放拳, Bakushin Kaihō-ken) - Without using King Engine, this is the quickest way to settle fights without causing mass damage. It blows the heart of the Opponent and it does not matter if the opponent has Perfect Immortality as he/she will die completely. Tiger Fang True Fist (虎牙烈真拳, Torakiba Retsu Shin-ken) - A Martial Art attack created by King, In a casual attack volley using this, it is capable of slicing entire galaxies completely. Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu (八咫烏極拳, Yatagarasu Kyoku-ken) - A Punch that induces a Omninova, combined with Machine Gun Blows this practically enough to defeat all opponents across all timelines and universes Abandonment (見切り, Mikiri) - Ultra Instinct on Steroids up to 11 Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist (怪害神殺拳, Kaigai Shinsatsu-ken) - The Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist is King's personal fighting style, created after creating the other fighting styles he had within his arsenal. According to King, it is capable of ending all of Existence, and by existence i mean all of them, just literally all of them all types classes etc, and has no weak spots. King used this style to defeat Saitama in a single move. Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack (神殺昇撃, Shinsatsu Shōgeki): King delivers a powerful rising slash with one of his arms. Omni-God Slayer Instant Attack (神殺瞬撃, Shinsatsu Shungeki) - One of King's most powerful and practically the fastest attack, faster than instant as it happens before it even happens, a self-sustaining paradox. Dark Hell Assassination (闇地獄殺人術, Yami Jigoku Satsujin-jutsu) - ''This style focuses on delivering fatal strikes against an opponent. The style is very aggressive and power reliant. He focuses on important vital areas of the body such as the ribs and the top of the head. His strike placement and variation was an important part of his style. '''True Upgrade' (真上り坂, Shin Kamisaka) - Due to the recent alliance with Yxz King has decided to upgrade Yxz as a sign of hospitality and intellect and etc. This form is called Yxz MK.II where 2.832x10-Utter Oblivion x Meameamealokkapoowa-arrowa^Σ(1,000)^Ξ(10^6)^Rayo's Number^Sam's Number percent of his power is equal to a 100% Yxz. Also his chainsaw is twice as deadly. Explosive Fury - (爆薬猛威, Bakuyakumōi) King releases his incomprehensibly powerful aura to scare his opponent without the usage of King Engine. A Single planck scale of his aura is infinitely more powerful than ever power scale list ever created and will be created combined Clockwork - (時計仕掛け, Tokeishikake) Clockwork is one of the many anti-death abilities of King. Clockwork is automatically enabled when someone claims to have killed King. Which is just plain bullshit, Clockwork does not activate if a forum post against King is induced. Clockwork induces an Anti-Death Conceptual Superwanky bamby bullshit thing that not even my sciencebabble can explain. Transfer - (転送, Tensō) If ever King losses, His Lose will be transferred to the Win section, his death will be transferred to who ever "Killed him" Genocide - (大虐殺 Daigyakusatsu) Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind - '(業風神閃斬, ''Gōfūshinsenzan) '''Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive - (核反応制御不能ダイブ, Kakuhan'nō seigyofunō Daibu) Other Notable Wins: -''' '''Notable Losses: Waluigi (Composite) (Super Mario Bros.) Waluigi's profile Inconclusive - '' '' Category:Characters Category:Godmods Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Category:ONE PUUUNCH! Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Fear Manipulation Category:Power Negation Category:Zero-Hit Killer Category:Immune to NLF Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Male Characters Category:Badasses Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:The manliest man. Period. Category:One Punch Man